


... So.. I wanted to die but I'm better(ish?) now? Well I'm medicated now and that helps?

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: ...  So.. I wanted to die but I'm better(ish?) now? Well I'm medicated now and that helps?





	... So.. I wanted to die but I'm better(ish?) now? Well I'm medicated now and that helps?

... So.. I wanted to die but I'm better(ish?) now? Well I'm medicated now and that helps?

I have been Diagnosed with Severe Depression, Severe Anxiety, Severe PTSD, and on top of all that I had 3 infections and a low, yes LOW White Blood Cell Count at the time of my most severe suicidal thought (a.k.a. that time I wrote that goodbye forever to everyone on AO3).. So.. I didn't kill myself.. And I'm not gonna lie.. I still struggle with those sorta of thoughts and feelings, like another potential suicidal mental breakdown is constantly lurking just a hair's breath away, like I'm being stalked by my own constantly possessive and obsessed metal illness that won't let me go or allow me a second of real, genuine, pure, rest, relaxation or happiness because it plagues me from the corners of my mind, tormenting me because if I falter for even just a split nanosecond I could spin back down that same spiral that I am still struggling to climb out of.. The medications do help keep me level and help stabilize my moods ..


End file.
